Kaneda Suekichi
Summary '''Kaneda Suekichi, also known as The Giant Killer, is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Ginokuniya Bookstore during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament after stealing the affiliated fighter's spot from Himuro Ryo. Kaneda has a soft, polite demeanour that hides his fiercely cunning and calculating side. From an early age, he has had a colossal thirst for strength due to his relatively weak physical constitution. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kaneda Suekichi, The Giant Killer Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 27-29 Classification: Human, Fighter for Ginokuniya Bookstore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Kujin Style is usually used with a weapon) and Analytical Prediction (Capable of using foresight, able to predict the opponent's movement before it even begin up to 7 steps forward, even outside of combat) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Should be at least superior to Bodyguards who sent Hassad flying who should be roughly comparable to Ohma) Speed: Hypersonic (Able to react to serious Gaolang's attacks) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Damaged Himuro to the point of near death) Durability: At least Small Building level+, likely higher (Managed to survive multiple hits from casual Gaolang and took a single serious hit and lived, which damaged even Agito) Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight and use his Foresight after being severely beaten by Gaolang. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. He has a very developed brain, capable of thinking several steps ahead before the opponent. Has skills that makes him able to fight against those who are stronger than him like Gaolang and Himuro. Weaknesses: He is physically weak and frail to diseases. He is also quite cowardly, as his body is telling him to run away during his fight against Gaolang. He is unable to take the pain as much as other fighters, relying on painkillers in the process. Foresight has a drawback, that being that it takes time for him to begin to understand and predict his opponent; he must withstand blows or barely dodge blows to begin to understand and predict. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kujin Style:' The Kujin Style is a classical Japanese martial art that derives its roots from battlefield combat and "kaisha kenjutsu" as its focus. As such, its hand-to-hand techniques assume that both combatants are wearing armor. The style places a heavy emphasis on taking down the opponent and finishing them off and quickly as possible; this is achieved by throwing the armored opponent off-balance using trips and throws and delivering the killing blow with a weapon. As a result, blows are only used in an extremely limited range of situations. While it is not typically suited towards unarmed combat, Kaneda's predictive abilities make its techniques effective. **'Stance of Yin-Yang Intersection:' The user gets into a fighting stance assumedly in order to utilise other Kujin Style techniques to their fullest extent. **'Crescent Scythe:' The user performs a Kujin Style variant of a drop sweep meant to trip and/or unbalance the opponent by sweeping away their standing leg(s). **'Falling Bucket:' After slipping through his opponent's attack, Kaneda grabs the back of their head in one hand and their chin in the other before violently driving the opponent's head into the ground using the hand grabbing the opponent's chin. **'Lever Throw:' Grabbing the opponent's punching arm into a wristlock (holding their wrist with one hand and their fist in another), the user manipulates and throws the opponent down to the ground. **'Overturning Heaven & Earth:' Grabbing the opponent's punching arm into a wristlock (holding their wrist with both hands), the user utilises the opponent's punching momentum to pull on their arm and throw them overhead before smashing them on to the floor. *'Foresight:' Using his superhuman analytical prowess to study his opponent's movements in real-time, Kaneda can gradually begin to predict his opponent's moves with sublime accuracy to the point where he is then able to exploit them using this knowledge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kenganverse Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9